This proposal describes a resource for Functional Genomics that will serve both industry and academic scientists. The resource will collect public- domain sets of expression data for model organisms generated by DNA microarray analysis, and it will present the data in a uniform format with links to genome an notation databases such as the Yeast Proteome Database (YPD) and the C. elegans Proteome Database (WormPD). The resource will provide software tools for automatic analysis of expression data using links to annotations and functional classification in Proteome Databases. Finally the resource will provide original curation to update on a regular basis the interpretation of each key experiment and to define standard response sets based on the analysis of multiple experiments. The resource will be valuable for academic scientists, and it will allow corporate researchers convenient access to the public data. Finally, the resource will provide a model for annotation and interpretation of functional genomics datasets for human genes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: DNA microarray technology has become one of the most important genome-based technologies for drug discovery. Companies perform hundreds of global gene expression assays each week, but data interpretation is a serious bottleneck. The proposed product will provide companies with a knowledge-based environment for DNA-microarray analysis. It will link proprietary microarray results with high-quality gene annotation, results from public microarray experiments, and innovative software tools for automatic analysis and annotation of gene expression.